house_of_seyfriedfandomcom-20200214-history
Joselyn Kementine
Lady Joselyn Kementine II (Born as The Hon. Joselyn Ravel Isabel Kementine II) is the daughter of the Gilnean nobility. She currently serves as the Chancellor of Lontshire, the third highest government position in the Barony of Lontshire. She also serves as an Assistant Professor of Civic Administration in the Royal University of Stormwind. In Lontshire, she is styled as The Most Honorable Joselyn Kementine II. Apperance Joselyn carries herself as a small woman, standing at 5'4" and weighting a good 132 lbs. Her hair would be a charcoal black and her skin would be rather tan, wrapped up piercing green eyes. She commonly dresses herself in expensive yellow and black robes, as well as gloves and a golden staff to match the set. It is a conservative set, though allows for her hourglass figure to be left seen to those who look. Personality Joselyn is considered by most to be an introverted woman, willingly antisocial unless a task calls for it. She never seems to be mad towards people in public or private, merely cold. She is known to have a silver tongue with the ability to pull off the most pressing lie with the straightest face. Joselyn is a classic sociopath, with little emotional remorse for those she considers close to her, as well as other personality quirks common with psychopathy. Titles Lady of the Manor of Gregory Assistant Professor of the Royal University of Stormwind Regent of Lontshire Regent of Crystal Lake Serjeant-at-Arms of the Holy Order of Saint Adam Head Executive of the Lontshire Regional Bank Representative Peer of Countess Alisa Seyfried Skills and Trades The various skills and trades known by Joselyn. Administration When growing up, she was considered unfit to be matched with another, so her parents granted her a formal education to support herself without a husband. Basic Finance Along with her education was a teaching in basic finance, with the ability to analyse and develop ideas. Pyromancy Growing up, Joselyn considered her education to be a waste of her time. With a few 'friends', she learned of fire magic and basic shadow spells. Though isn't a skill that is publicly known to others. Relationships The various people Joselyn has known throughout her lifetime. Lord Victor Kementine Joselyn had a tenuous relationship with her father. Her father was by no means abusive, but he wasn't a patient man as well. He was said to be upset over the fact that he couldn't marry off his daughter, as well as her extremely abrasive personality. Joselyn carried no love for her father, and even considered him to be the bane of her existence. Shortly after arriving in Stormwind from escaping Gilneas, he died of a fever. Some in the family consider Joselyn to be his murderer, though they are careful not to say it around her. Lady Isabel Kementine Her relationship with her mother was no better. Their relationship was based on a fear of her daughter, even as a little girl when Kementine would do nothing but yell and threaten her own parents with a painful death. Though Isabel did honestly love her daughter, she could find no way to express it to her cold daughter. She was murdered but six months later by getting stabbed to death by an unknown assailant. Lord George Francis While much of Joselyn's family may fear her, it is not so with her older brother, George. Joselyn considers her brother to be one that truly cares for her, and the feeling is mutual between them. George considers her little sister to be misguided and simply abused into the state she's in. They are often seen holding hands as they walk the streets of Stormwind, and lead many to whispers about them, most of them not good. Rosielyn Seyfried A more recent acquaintance in Joselyn's life, Rosielyn acts as a good friend to the woman, as well as doing her best to guide her. While Joselyn does appreciate the woman's attempt in helping her, Rosielyn's giving attitude leads to Joselyn taking advantage, most recently in her promotion to Chancellor of Lontshire. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:House of Seyfried